1. Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to an ink-jet head and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet head, which uses a metal member at a portion to be brought in contact with a water-based ink, is utilized in an ink-jet recording apparatus. However, the ink-jet head as described above has such a fear that the metal member may be corroded by the water-based ink (metal may be eluted into the water-based ink). Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2011-515504 relates to such an ink-jet print head that a part of an ink flow passage is formed of nickel or nickel alloy, for which a water-based ink-jet ink containing a specified additive of random hydrophilic polymer is used, and thus the corrosion resistance of the ink flow passage is improved.
It is desirable to provide an ink-jet head which has the excellent corrosion resistance against the water-based ink without using any specified additive for the water-based ink unlike the technique as described above. Further, it is also required that the ink-jet head, which is to be used for the general purpose type ink-jet printer, should be produced at low cost, and the ink-jet head should be produced with ease.